fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 20 (Eendenhart)
Eendenhart opende zijn ogen. Een fel licht scheen in zijn ogen. Ben ik in de SterrenClan? Langzamerhand raakten zijn ogen gewend aan het licht en hij merkte dat hij zich in het medicijnhol bevond. Ik ben nog niet dood! Hij draaide zich om, en probeerde op te staan. Hij merkte dat zijn poten onder hem wankelde en hij stortte ineen. Direct snakte hij weer naar adem, en een steek van pijn schoot door hem heen. En niet alleen in zijn keel deze keer, nee, door heel zijn lichaam. Er sprong iemand naar binnen. ‘Eendenhart! Je bent wakker!’ mauwde de blauwgrijze kater. Het was Waterplons. ‘Waterplons! Hoelang ben ik buiten bewustzijn geweest?’ mauwde hij zachtjes, want meer volume kwam er niet uit. ‘Drie dagen als ik mij niet vergis. Je hebt veel geluk dat je nog leeft!’ Eendenhart knikte. ‘Ja dat weet, maar drie dagen?! Hoe heb ik gegeten en gedronken?’ ‘Nou,’ legde Waterplons uit, ‘We hebben nat mos boven je laten druppen, zodat je niet zo uitdrogen en we hebben het eigenlijk gewoon in je keel gegoten, samen met hele kleine stukjes prooi. Het was erg riskant want je zou zo kunnen stikken.’ ‘Gelukkig is dat niet gebeurt,’ mauwde Eendenhart opgelucht. Waterplons knikte. ‘Gelukkig niet nee. Wacht hier, dan haal ik Rietsteel, om je te laten controleren!’ De blauwgrijze kater draaide zich snel om en rende het medicijnhol uit. Eendenhart kroop wat dichter bij het riviertje dat in het hol langzaam stroomde. Hij rekte zijn nek uit om een slokje te kunnen nemen. Het water voelde als honing in zijn keel, maar toen moest hij slikken en schoot er weer een pijnscheut door hem heen. Muizenstront! Boos krulde hij zich op en wachtte hij tot Rietsteel kwam. Lang hoefde hij niet te wachten, want zijn broer kwam zowat de kamer binnen gerend. ‘Eendenhart! Je leeft nog!’ riep hij blij. Achter hem verscheen ook zijn partner. ‘Ohh Eendenhart, iedereen en ik ook, waren zo ongerust! Ik ben zo blij dat je weer bij zinnen bent!’ mauwde Weideklauw. Ze gaf hem een paar liefdevolle likken over zijn kop. ‘Ik ben ook blij jullie weer te zien! Ikzelf had ook niet verwacht dat ik nog zou leven!’ ‘Weideklauw, ik weet dat je het liefst de hele tijd met me broer wil zijn nu, maar kan je heel even weg, dan kan ik hem namelijk controleren.’ Eendenhart verwachtte een boos antwoord van zijn partner, maar Weideklauw knikte en trippelde gauw weg. Rietsteel boog over hem heen. ‘Open je bek eens’, beval hij. Eendenhart sperde zijn kaken open. Rietsteel zuchtte. ‘Het wordt er niet beter op broertje’, mauwde hij. ‘Dat weet ik. Dan moet ik er het beste maar van maken, hè?’ Rietsteel knikte. ‘Ik zou nog maar even gaan rusten.’ ‘Maar wat moet ik doen als ik wakker wordt? Wat kan ik doen?’ Rietsteel keek hem twijfelend aan. ‘Je zou aan Visster kunnen vragen of er iets kan gedaan worden binnen het kamp’, opperde hij. Eendenhart knikte en krulde zich weer op. En langzaam zakte hij diep weg in een droom. Toen hij zijn ogen weer opende was het zwart. Is het nu al avond? Heb ik zolang geslapen?! Jeetje. Voorzichtig stond hij op. Er waren twee geuren. Een hele vieze, en eentje was heel erg lekker en aantrekkelijk. Er kwamen twee katten op hem afgetrippeld. De ene was een rode kater met loshangende plukjes vacht aan zijn pels en een litteken op zijn hoofd. Ook was er een groot stuk van zijn linkeroor weg. Da’s raar, meestal verlies je in de SterrenClan al je littekens. ''Een schokkende gedachten drong door hem door. ''Is dit niet de SterrenClan? De andere was een poes die hij heel goed kende, zijn moeder, Snavelkop. Hij keek weer naar de rode kater. ‘Wie ben jij?’ vroeg hij. ‘Vlammendans, een gestorven SchaduwClankrijger, lang geleden. Hij wendde zijn kop naar zijn moeder. ‘Ken jij hem?’ Maar zijn moeder schudde zijn kop. ‘Nee, maar hij komt uit het Duistere Woud, kom maar snel in het grondgebied van de SterrenClan!’ Maar dat betekent dus dat ik dood ben! ''Geschokt keek hij voor zich uit. ''Ik heb niet eens echt afscheid kunnen nemen! Eendenhart stond op het punt om naar zijn moeder toe te lopen, maar Vlammendans sprong voor hem. ‘Wacht! Dit is een keuze die je hiernamaals leven bepaald! Je kunt ook bij ons komen! Wij zullen je weer levendig laten voelen, bij die SterrenClankrijgertjes zul je alleen maar een luizenleventje leiden!’ Eendenhart keek onzeker naar zijn moeder. ‘Eendenhart! Dit meen je toch niet? Deze keuze is niet moeilijk! Kies je familie! Wij hebben je hele leven jou geleid!’ Eendenhart voelde woede in hem opborrelen. ‘En waar heeft dat me gebracht, hè?! Jullie hebben mijn leven van me afgenomen toen het nog niet eens was begonnen!’ Toen keek hij naar Vlammendans. ‘Maar ik ben ook geen verrader. Ik kies voor geen van beide!’ Vlammendans gromde. ‘Noem jij mij een verrader? Weet je wel niet wat de Clans mij aan hebben gedaan?’ Maar voordat Eendenhart er iets kon tegeninbrengen sprong de rode krijger al op hem af. ‘Ik zal je leren!’ ‘Nee!’ krijste zijn moeder. Eendenhart worstelde onder de poten van de rode krijger. Vlammendans boorde zijn klauwen in Eendenharts maag. ‘Je kan me toch niet doden! Ik ben al dood!’ spuugde hij. ‘Oh kleintje, heb je dan helemaal niks geleerd van het Grote Gevecht tegen het Duistere Woud? Wij kunnen levende en dode katten gewoon doden hoor!’ Snavelkop besprong Vlammendans. ‘Ik laat je niet mijn zoons laatste dagen afpakken!’ krijste ze. Ze keek naar Eendenhart. ‘Ren!’ riep ze. Hij rende richting de verleidelijke geur. Hij wist dat dat de SterrenClan was. Eendenhart draaide zich nog even om, om te kijken naar zijn moeder. Plotseling verschenen er achter haar nog meer krijgers. Duistere Woudkrijgers. Eendenhart rende verder. ‘Help! Iemand help!’ Tot zijn verbazing zag hij zijn dochter, Wespkit. ‘Wespkit! Waar zijn de andere?’ vroeg hij aan zijn dochter. Maar Wespkit hoefde niet te antwoorden want Hertenweide, Holbuik en Tijgersteen verschenen achter haar. Ook Bruinlicht, zijn gestorven broer verscheen en na hem volgde alle RivierClankrijgers die er maar waren. ‘Eendenhart?’ vroeg Holbuik verbaasd, ‘Wat doe jij hier?’ ‘Pap! Snavelkop is in gevaar! We moeten haar redden!’ ‘In gevaar? We zijn in de SterrenClan, wat kan ons hier overkomen?’ mauwde een poes die hij nooit had gekend. ‘Als mijn zoon zegt dat iemand in gevaar is, dan is dat ook zo!’ snauwde Holbuik. Eendenhart keek hoopvol naar zijn vroegere mentor, Stormster. ‘Oké, RivierClan! We gaan!’ Eendenhart knikte dankbaar en rende weg, met alle RivierClankrijgers achter hem aan. Hij rende dezelfde kant weer op. En daar zag hij vele krijgers staan lachen en ze scheurde stukjes van iets af. Eendenhart rende dichterbij en kwam geschokt tot stilstand. De stukjes die de Duistere Woudkrijgers van iets afscheurde, waren van zijn moeder! Nee! Ik mag haar niet nog een keer verliezen! ''Maar hij wist dat het al te laat was. Razernij nam hem over. Hij stormde erop af. ‘Ik zal jullie wreken! Hij sprong op een zwarte kater met pikzwarte vlekken. Sinds wanneer heeft een zwarte kater nog meer donkere, zwarte vlekken? De kater lachte. ‘Je denkt toch niet dat je mij kan verslaan? Ik ben de grootste commandant die ooit heeft geleefd! De meest sterke, de meest gevaarlijke, de meest knappe en bovenal de meest trotse. Ik ben Panternacht! Commandant van de DonderClan!’ Eendenhart keek verschrikt naar de zwarte kater. Ik ben blij dat ik hem niet heb meegemaakt! Naast hem zag hij een zwartbruine kater met blauwe ogen vechten tegen zijn vader. Opeens werd hij omgegooid. Panternacht sprong bovenop hem. ‘Ik heb je moeder aan stukken gescheurd! En datzelfde lot staat jou ook te wachten!’ gromde hij. Maar voordat Panternacht ook maar iets tegen Eendenhart kon doen besprong Tijgersteen hem. ‘Dat dacht ik niet!’ grauwde de vader van Weideklauw. Een lichtbruin gevlekte kater besprong hem nu, samen met een zwartgrijze, wat kleinere kater. Eendenhart rolde snel naar rechts, waardoor de grote kater mis sprong. Maar de kleine kater sprong vliegensvlug naar hem toe. ‘En wie zijn jullie dan?’ vroeg Eendenhart terwijl worstelde met de zwartgrijze kater. ‘Wij zijn Vliegpoot en Luipaardsprong!’ grauwde Vliegpoot. ‘En wat voor stouts hebben jullie gedaan om hier te belanden?’ mauwde Eendenhart spottend. Hij moest voor afleiding zorgen zodat Vliegpoot zijn greep zou verminderen. ‘Ik heb de halve WindClan uitgemoord’, mauwde Luipaardsprong trots. ‘En ik heb alle HemelClanleerlingen laten verdrinken!’ mauwde Vliegpoot trots. Eendenhart kende geen van beide, dus dacht hij dat ze wel al een lange tijd hier zaten, aangezien Holbuik nooit iets over hun had verteld. Maar de twee waren net zo dom als pas geworden leerlingen. Hij gebruikte de afleiding van Vliegpoot en schoot onder hem vandaan. Hij sprong snel op zijn vier poten, klaar om Luipaardsprong te bespringen. Maar Wespkit hield hem tegen. ‘We kunnen deze strijd niet winnen, we moeten gaan!’ mauwde zijn dochter. Hij keek zijn dochter heel even aan en besloot haar toen te volgen. Samen rende ze de strijd uit. ‘Is er iemand gestorven?’ mauwde een slanke, blauw, donkergrijze poes met ijsblauwe ogen. ‘Nee Mistster, volgens mij niet, op Snavelkop na dan’, mauwde een kater. ‘Mooi, ik zou niet willen dat in mijn laatste dagen ik ook nog iemand zou verliezen’, mompelde ze. ‘Sinds wanneer hebben ze de krachten weer gekregen om levende katten aan te raken en dode katten te doden?’ riep een andere kater. ‘Die hebben ze nooit verloren, maar wij ook niet!’ mauwde Stormster. ‘Zouden ze nog steeds katten van de Clans trainen?’ vroeg een poes angstig. ‘Ja natuurlijk’, siste Blauwster, de RivierClanleider vóór Stormster, ‘Hoe denk je dat die katten daar anders zo kwaadaardig zijn geworden?’ ‘Nee, ik bedoel nú Blauwster!’ mauwde de poes. ‘Dat weet ik niet Vuurlicht, maar we moeten alert blijven!’ antwoordde Blauwster. ‘Zouden ze een medicijnkat hebben, denk je?’ vroeg een ander poes die hij kende als Waaiwind. De poes achter haar knikte. ‘Ja die hebben ze, Biesneus, een WindClanpoes. Ooit had zij een partner in de RivierClan, ze kreeg zijn kitten en toen de WindClan daarachter kwam hebben ze haar verbannen. Ook de RivierClan wilde haar niet, maar haar kits wel. Haar kits gingen vrolijk naar hun vader toe. Biesneus vermoorde haar partner, kits, en nam wraak op een paar WindClankrijgers.’ ‘Maar wie is hun leider dan nu?’ mauwde Bruinlicht, Eendenharts broer. ‘Briespels’, antwoordde een kater midden in de groep. Iedereen draaide zijn kop naar de kater. De kat was bijna vervaagd. ‘Wie ben jij?’ vroeg Blauwster. ‘Dat is Kraaister, een WindClanleider, de vader van Briespels.’ Kraaister knikte. ‘Inderdaad. Toen hij aan zijn eind kwam moest hij zijn commandantenschap opgeven. Hij wilde het niet en werd boos op de SterrenClan, omdat ze hem geen leider lieten zijn. Daarom koos hij uiteindelijk voor het Duistere Woud.’ Eendenhart zag de blik van Kraaister versomberen. ‘Wat erg,’ mauwde Eendenhart medelevend. Holbuik trippelde naar hem toe. ‘Ik neem aan dat je voor de SterrenClan hebt gekozen? Ik denk niet dat het Duistere Woud je nu nog zal nemen.’ Eendenhart keek naar zijn vader. ‘Ik weet het niet pap,’ bekende hij eerlijk. Zijn vader keek hem vragend aan. ‘Hoe bedoel je: Ik weet het niet?! Die katten hebben net je moeder voor de tweede keer vermoord!’ ‘Dat weet ik toch ook wel!’ snauwde hij, ‘Maar ik voel me hier gewoon niet thuis.’ Hij zag zijn vaders blik versomberen, maar tegelijkertijd werd hij ook boos. ‘Ik denk niet dat je het daar zal overleven! Als je bij de SterrenClan komt zal al je pijn weggaan. Misschien geneest je keel daar niet, als je doodgaat, en sterf je voor de tweede keer.’ ‘Misschien moet ik dat dan juist wel doen! Dan ben ik gauw van alle af en is niemand boos.’ ‘Hoe kan je zo denken!’ mauwde Holbuik boos, ‘Je eigen dochter zit hier zelfs!’ ''Dochter… ''Het woord klonk als een echo is zijn kop. Toen keek hij geschokt naar zijn vader. ‘Waar is Sprintpoot?’ mauwde hij haast overstaanbaar. Holbuik boog zijn kop. ‘We weten niet waar Sprintpoot is,’ gaf zijn vader eerlijk toe, ‘Nadat hij was gestorven hebben we hem niet meer gezien.’ ‘Wat?! Ook dat nog? En jij wil me naar deze plek brengen? Jullie hebben toch de macht over het lot? Waarom brengen jullie me dan zoveel problemen?’ ‘Je weet best dat de SterrenClan niet alles kan doen!’ ‘Jullie hadden tegen Rietsteel of Waterplons kunnen zeggen wat ze hadden moeten doen!’ ‘Er was niets meer aan te doen!’ ‘Nonsens! Ik ben hier weg!’ Eendenhart stormde weg. En langzaam maar zeker werd hij weer wakker. Toen Eendenhart weer wakker was geworden. Stond Krijshart over hem heen gebogen. ‘Je bent weer wakker!’ mauwde zijn vroegere leerling blij. ‘Heb je me zo gemist dan?’ plaagde Eendenhart hem. ‘Nou, ongerust heb je ons allemaal gemaakt! Maar goed, ik wilde je net gaan wakker maken. De krijgersceremonie van Zilverpoot en Stippelpoot wordt nu gehouden. Ik denk niet dat je die wilt missen?’ Eendenhart schudde van nee. ‘Ik kom er zo aan. Gaan maar alvast.’ Krijshart knikte en trippelde weer weg. Een vreemde geur kwam Eendenharts neus binnen. ''Bloed?! Hij keek om zich heen, maar nergens zag hij een andere krijger, of kat, die gewond was. Hij probeerde op te staan en wankelde op zijn poten. Een druppeltje bloed viel voor hem op de grond. Hij keek naar zijn eigen borst. Dit komt vast door Vliegpoot! De Duistere Woudkrijger had hem tegen de grond gemept en had blijkbaar zijn klauwen in hem geboord. Het was dus geen droom! Eendenharts haren kwamen rechtovereind. Waarom hebben ze me de keuze gegeven om te kiezen? Toen opeens besefte hij dat er nog iets veel ergers was gebeurd''. Snavelkop is voor de tweede keer doodgegaan! Ik zal haar nu nooit meer zien!'' Droevig boog hij zijn kop. Totdat een andere schokkende gedachten door zijn hoofd schoot. Sprintpoot is ook niet in de SterrenClan. Maar waar is hij dan wel? Toch niet in het Duistere Woud? Hebben ze me daarom laten kiezen?! Nee, toch? Anders had Holbuik het mij toch wel verteld? '' Hij trippelde voorzichtig uit het medicijnhol. Bij elke pootstap moest hij zich weer herstellen, om zijn evenwicht te behouden. ''Het lijkt wel alsof ik weer opnieuw moet leren lopen! Rietsteel trippelde naar hem toe. ‘Wat doe jij uit mijn hol?’ vroeg zijn broer verbaasd. ‘Krijshart vertelde dat de krijgersceremonie van Zilverpoot en Stippelpoot dadelijk zou worden gehouden. Dat wilde ik niet missen!’ Rietsteel bestudeerde hem en zijn ogen keken recht onder Eendenharts nek. ‘Wat heb je gedaan? Hoe kom je aan die wonden?’ Eendenhart wilde net antwoordde toen Visster uit haar hol kwam getrippeld. ‘Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen vis te vangen, zich hier bij mij verzamelen, voor een Clanvergadering!’ brulde de RivierClanleidster. ‘Ik vertel het je later wel!’ siste Eendenhart snel, en hij trippelde naar Visster. Hij zag dat Weideklauw samen met Bijenstreep uit de kraamkamer kwam lopen. Toen hij zijn partner bekeek zag hij dat haar buik een klein beetje gezwollen was. Die heeft vast te veel vis op! Toch? Kan het wat anders zijn? Ze was toch alleen op bezoek bij haar zus geweest? Dat zal toch wel? Ze kan niet zwanger zijn! Niet nu ik bijna doodga! Ik zal de kits nooit meemaken! ''Hij keek naar de hemel. ''Alsjeblieft SterrenClan, laat het niet zo zijn! ‘Ik heb jullie hier bijeengeroepen, voor een krijgersceremonie,’ mauwde Visster, toen iedereen er was, ‘Zilverpoot en Stippelpoot hebben vandaag hun beoordeling gedaan.’ Ze wendde zich tot Rookmist. ‘Is Stippelpoot geslaagd voor zijn beoordeling?’ vroeg ze. Rookmist knikte. ‘Jazeker! Hij verdient het om een krijger te zijn!’ Stippelpoot hief trots zijn kin op. ‘Dan zal ik hem hierbij tot krijger maken. Ik, Visster, leider van de RivierClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorouders om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Hij heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele Krijgscode te begrijpen en ik breng hem/haar naar u als een krijger op zijn beurt. Stippelpoot, zweer jij altijd de krijgerscode blijven volgen en je Clan verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leven? Ze keek de leerling strak aan. ‘Dat zweer ik!’ mauwde Stippelpoot trots. ‘Dan bij de krachten van de SterrenClan geef ik je je krijgersnaam . Stippelpoot, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Stippelloof . De SterrenClan eert je moed en je vertrouwelijkheid Stippelloof. Moge zij je pad verlichten!’ De joelde het uit. ‘Stippelloof, Stippelloof, Stippelloof!’ Eendenhart probeerde mee te doen. Maar er kwam niks uit. Het enige wat het hem bracht was pijn. Heel veel pijn. Visster suste de RivierClankrijgers en draaide haar kop naar Zilverpoot. ‘Kom maar naar voren, Zilverpoot!’ Trots sprong de leerling na haar toe. Visster keek van Grijsvlam naar Zilverpoot. ‘Grijsvlam! Is Zilverpoot geslaagd voor haar beoordeling?’ ‘Zeker weten!’ mauwde de kater trots, ‘Ze kan jagen en vechten als de beste. Nog even en ze is gevreesd bij vriend en vijand!’ Hij keek trots naar zijn leerling. ‘Je hebt je ouders verloren, Zilverpoot, en ik weet zeker dat ze trots op je zijn! Je verdient dit!’ Zilverpoots ogen werden glazig. ‘Jij bent als een vader voor me geweest! Dankjewel!’ Eendenhart keek naar hun beide''. Die hebben een extreem sterke band. Misschien wel nog sterker dan die van Krijshart en mij.'' Zilverpoot had haar ouders verloren toen ze net leerling was geworden. Het had haar zwaar getroffen, maar gelukkig hielp Grijsvlam haar om er weer overheen te komen. Visster keek ook naar Zilverpoot en Grijsvlam. Zelfs haar ogen waren glazig. Hij keek om zich heen en zag dat iedereen met een liefdevolle blik naar hun keek. We zijn een hechte, sterke Clan, die alles zal overleven. Als ik weg ben, weet ik dat ik het in goede handen achterlaat bij hun allemaal. ‘Ik, Visster, leider van de RivierClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorouders om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Zij heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele Krijgscode te begrijpen en ik breng haar naar u als een krijger op zijn beurt. Zilverpoot, zweer jij altijd de krijgerscode blijven volgen en je Clan verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leven? ‘Dat weer ik,’ mauwde Zilverpoot kalm, waarschijnlijk door de zenuwen. ‘Dan bij de krachten van onze voorouders geef ik je je krijgersnaam. Zilverpoot, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Zilvervuur. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je begrip voor anderen, Zilvervuur!’ Iedereen begon weer te joelen en te juichen. Rietsteel trippelde naar hem toe. ‘Ga je me nou nog vertellen hoe het is gebeurt?’ siste hij. ‘Kom mee,’ fluisterde Eendenhart terug. Samen liepen de twee broers onder menigte uit, naar de kampuitgang. Eendenhart deed zijn best om te ademen en in evenwicht te blijven. ‘Dit lijkt me wel ver genoeg, Eendenhart. Je moet ook nog terug, hè?’ Eendenhart knikte. ‘Als ik dat ooit haal,’ pufte hij uit. Het bleef lang stil. Het enige wat je hoorde was Eendenharts gehijg. ‘Zo, even op ademkomen hoor,’ mauwde Eendenhart. ‘Neem je tijd,’ grinnikte Rietsteel. ‘Nou goed dan. Toen ik weer ging slapen, droomde ik dat ik in de SterrenClan was.’ ‘Wat?! Overdag in de SterrenClan?’ vroeg Rietsteel verbaasd. ‘Ach, jij krijgt toch ook visioenen overdag, of niet? En laat me uitpraten! Dit kost me al genoeg moeite!’ Rietsteel keek hem met een speelse blik aan. Waarop Eendenhart sarcastisch boos naar hem keek. ‘Maar goed, ik was dus in de SterrenClan. Hoewel, nu ik erover nadenk, ik was op de grens tussen het Duistere Woud en de SterrenClan. Een stukje niemandsland. Maar het maakt niet uit waar ik was, het gaat erom wie daar waren.’ ‘En wie waren daar dan?’ ‘Hé, rustig aan oké. Ik kwam daar zo, ik moest ff ademen. Maar, onze moeder, Snavelkop, was daar.’ ‘Je hebt met Snavelkop gesproken?’ Eendenhart knikte. ‘Maar zij was niet de enige. Er was ook een andere kat, die ik niet ken, laat staan dat ik er ooit van gehoord heb. Zijn naam was Vlammendans, een Duistere Woudkrijger.’ ‘Wat?! Je hebt met een Duistere Woudkrijger gesproken? Waarom ging je niet meteen naar Snavelkop toe?’ ‘Omdat ze me een keuze aanboden. Ik kon kiezen: Of het Duistere Woud, of de SterrenClan.’ ‘En wat heb je gekozen? Toch wel de SterrenClan hopelijk?’ Eendenhart boog zijn kop. ‘Ik heb nog niet gekozen,’ mompelde hij. ‘Wat?! Hoe moeilijk is die keuze?’ ‘Het is mijn keuze, oké? Ik weet het gewoon niet. Zo aardig en leuk vind ik de SterrenClan ook weer niet, heel mijn leven loopt fout!’ ‘Doe niet zo belachelijk! De SterrenClan kan daar toch niks aan doen?’ mauwde Rietsteel boos, maar Eendenhart zag zijn ogen glazig worden. ‘Sprintpoot is er ook niet! Misschien, zwerf ik maar net zoals hem rond, waar hij ook is.’ ‘Sprintpoot is niet de SterrenClan? Ik vond het al raar dat ik hem niet had gezien. Maar je kan toch niet eens twijfelen om naar het Duistere Woud te gaan?’ ‘Nee, natuurlijk niet! Ik ben geen verrader?’ ‘Nou waar twijfel je dan nog aan?!’ ‘Ik denk niet dat ik me thuis zou voelen in de SterrenClan. Kijkend op de andere krijgers en me afvragen o mijn leven ook zo had kunnen zijn! Daar vind ik niks aan!’ ‘Ik denk niet dat je zo’n keuze hebt, om nergens voor te kiezen.’ ‘Daarom wil ik misschien wel samen met Sprintpoot rondzwerven als geesten of wat dan ook!’ ‘Ik snap het. Maar kies het dan voor mij en voor Weideklauw! Wij zullen uiteindelijk weer bij je zijn, en ik zal je elke halve maan een bezoekje brengen!’ ‘Ik zal erover nadenken,’ beloofde Eendenhart, ‘Maar er is nog iets wat ik je moet vertellen.’ Rietsteel die net weer terug wilde lopen naar het kamp draaide zich weer om. ‘Wat is er nog meer?’ ‘Er brak een gevecht uit…’ mauwde Eendenhart, ‘En Snavelkop is doodgegaan…’ Rietsteel ogen werden groot van schrik toen het nieuws tot hem doordrong. ‘Nee! Niet nog een keer!’ Rietsteel strompelde bedroefd weg, met Eendenhart op zijn hielen. ‘Daardoor kom je aan dat bloed zeker?’ vroeg zijn broer. Eendenhart knikte bedroefd. Weer terug in kamp zag Eendenhart Weideklauw weer naar de kraamkamer trippelen. ‘Is het jou ook opgevallen dat Weideklauw wel erg veel bij Bijenstreep is. Moet ze niet op patrouilles?’ ‘Is ze je nog niet een tweede bezoekje komen brengen?’ vroeg Rietsteel verbaasd. ‘Nee, niet dat ik weet.’ ‘Dan zou ik maar gauw naar haar toe gaan!’ Eendenhart keek verbaasd naar zijn broer. Zou het ernstig zijn? Hij trippelde naar de kraamkamer. ‘Weideklauw, ben je daar?’ Weideklauw keek verrast op. ‘Eendenhart! Ik kon je al niet vinden in de kraamkamer. Waar was je?’ Snel stond zijn partner op en trippelde naar hem toe en gaf hem een paar likken over zijn bol. ‘Ik moest even wat bespreken met Rietsteel. Hoe gaat het met jullie?’ ‘Goed hoor,’ mauwde Bijenstreep, ‘Ik zal jullie even wat ruimte geven.’ ‘Oh, ik denk niet dat dat nodig is hoor!’ mauwde Eendenhart haar achterna. Het viel hem op hoe gezwollen Bijenstreeps buik al was. Zal ik mijn neefjes nog meemaken? Toen hij weer naar Weideklauw keek zag hij dat ze een eigen nest had. ‘Waarom heb je een eigen nest hier?’ vroeg hij verbaasd. ‘Dat is wat ik je wilde vertellen Eendenhart, ik ben in verwachting van jou!’ Hij keek haar geschokt aan. Nee! Ik had toch gelijk! SterrenClan! Ik had het jullie gesmeekt! Maar jullie wilde niet luisteren! Waarom? ‘Dat is geweldig nieuws, Weideklauw!’ ‘En weet je wat dit betekent? Dat je je vonkje van hoop hebt gevonden!’ ‘Hoe weet jij daarvan?’ vroeg Eendenhart verrast door wat ze had gezegd. ‘Rietsteel heeft het me verteld. Hij vond dat ik het recht had om het te weten, en dat vond ik ook. Waarom heb je mij niks verteld?’ ‘Ik wilde niet dat je je zorgen om mij zou maken.’ ‘Ik maakte me al zorgen nadat je klaagde over je keel! Ik ben je partner, Eendenhart, ik zal me altijd zorgen maken over jou!’ Hij keek haar aan. Hij wilde zich blij voelen van binnen. Maar eigenlijk was hij gebroken. Hij wist dat het al te laat was. Het vonkje was gedoofd voordat het was. ‘Mijn vonkje zijn mijn nieuwe kinderen. En die vonkjes samen, zullen branden als vuur!’ Rietsteel verscheen achter hem. ‘Kan je weer even komen voor controle?’ Eendenhart knikte. ‘Ik kom eraan!’ Hij gaf Weideklauw een lik op haar wang. ‘Ik hou van je, wat er ook gebeurt!’ ‘Ik ook van jou. Maar ben je niet blij? Je gaat weer leven!’ Eendenhart wenste dat hij dat ook kon geloven. ‘Ik hoop het! Ik zie je later?’ ‘Natuurlijk!’ snorde ze. Hij trippelde de kraamkamer uit. Hij keek naar de hemel, die al donker was geworden. Ik heb mijn keuze gemaakt SterrenClan. Ik kies geen van beide. Waar ik ook eindig, dat maakt me niet uit. Zolang ik maar niet bij jullie ben. Jullie hebben dit veroorzaakt. Jullie hebben dit bepaald. Wespkit en Holbuik, het spijt me. Maar ik zal me daar nooit thuis voelen. Dat is niet mijn besteming. De katten met wie jullie leven mochten mij blijkbaar niet. Ik haat hun allemaal. Vanuit het diepste van mij hart. Ik weet niet wat ik ooit verkeerd heb gedaan. Maar goed. Het zij zo. Ik kies om rond te zwerven als een geest. Alleen. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal